Saddle
Saddles are items from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link can equip them onto wild horses that he tames. He can buy a default Stable Saddle from Stables when he registers his horses along with the default Stable Bridle. The default saddle and Bridle are both covered by the 20 Rupee resignation fee. With a few notable exceptions, most Saddles are classified as key items and appear in Link's Key Items inventory. Those that do not are saddles acquired upon resignation though the Stable Saddle appears in the saddle equipment menu when changing saddles. All standard horses and White Horse receive a Stable Saddle by default when registered thus any horse equipped with one upon registration can have its saddle changed by female stablehands at certain stables once they have bonded with Link completely though he must acquire a saddle Key Item through various means. The Extravagant Saddle can be obtained as a reward after successfully completed the Horse Obstacle Course mini-game at Highland Stable in under one minute and fifteen seconds, while the Knight's Saddle and bridle can be acquired at the Mounted Archery Camp through shooting all twenty targets in under a minute in the Horseback Archery mini-game. Others like the Traveler's Saddle can only be obtained by using the amiibo Rune with the Link Rider amiibo of Breath of the Wild series. The Monster Saddle can be purchased at the Fang and Bone for 299 Mon after freeing two Divine Beasts and is the only Saddle key item that can be purchased. The Royal Saddle can be obtained as a reward after completing the quest "The Royal White Stallion" along with its corresponding bridle. It is automatically equipped to the White Stallion by Toffa, but Link can equip it to other horses since the White Stallion is equipped with the default saddle once registered. Some special horses, like the Giant Horse involved during the quest "Hunt for the Giant Horse" and Epona, receive unique saddles on being registered and like the default saddles does not show up in the Key Item menu. However, these saddles cannot be changed. The female Stable hands state that the Giant Horse large size prevents other saddles from fitting it. Moreover they state that Epona will not like Link to change her mane, bridle, or saddle despite her gentle temperament as she is apparently fussy about her appearance. Unlike armor worn by Link, saddles are purely cosmetic, and do not increase a horse's stats or defense. The sole exception is the Ancient Saddle (The Champions' Ballad DLC), which allows a horse to teleport to Link when he whistles for it, as long as the horse is already out of the stable and Link is in an area normally accessible to horses. The Ancient Saddle can be obtained through the DLC side quest "EX Ancient Horse Rumors". Equipping Saddles Horses are automatically equipped with their default saddle upon registration, though once Link has acquired a saddle key item he can speak to one of four female stable hands: Breen (Woodland Stable, Canni (Outskirt Stable), Phanna (Highland Stable), and Tenne (South Akkala Stable) to change saddles once fully bonded with said horse. Epona and the Giant Horse's unique saddles cannot be changed. List of Saddles File:Breath of the Wild Horse Gear (Default Saddle) Stable Saddle (Icon).png|Stable Saddle File:Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items (Traveler's Series Horse Gear) Traveler's Saddle (Icon).png|Traveler's Saddle File:Breath of the Wild Key Items (Knight of Hyrule Horse Gear) Knight's Saddle (Icon).png|Knight's Saddle File:Breath of the Wild Key Items Royal Saddle (Icon).png|Royal Saddle File:Breath of the Wild Key Items (Monster Horse Gear) Monster Saddle (Icon).png|Monster Saddle File:Breath of the Wild Key Item (Extravagant Horse Gear) Extravagant Saddle (Icon).png|Extravagant Saddle See also * Bridles ** Stable Bridle **Ancient Bridle ** Extravagant Bridle ** Knight's Bridle ** Monster Bridle ** Royal Bridle ** Traveler's Bridle Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Horse Gear